100 themes maple burger
by Define-Sanity
Summary: 100 theme challenge based on the CanadaxAmerica pairing. Rated T to be safe


**1. Names**

To their people they were nations. To their peers they were America and Canada. But to each other they will all ways be Alfred and Matthew, and in their most intimate moments they were 'Sunshine' and 'My Angel.'

**2. Hardship**

Both countries had been through unimaginable hardship. Years of war, and the great depression had definitely damaged them. Alfred squeezed Matthew's hand, and Matthew squeezed back, all most timidly. But so long as they had each other they could cope, and would recover.

**3. School**

"Wait... I don't get it." America looked to Canada, confused, making the northern nation sigh.

"Just stay in school, and thank God you're pretty Al..."

"Canada. I'm 235 years old. I don't need to 'go to school...' And not only that, guys like to be told they're hot, or handsome and stuff. NOT 'pretty'" America grimaced as he said that last word, while Canada sighed in frustration.

**4. Opinion**

"In my opinion I think we should just take global warming-" Alfred stood up from his seat at the world conference table and made a pushing motion towards the left. "-and move it somewhere else!"

He couldn't be serious... could he?

**5. Break Up**

"I'm really sorry... But I can't. Lets face it.. You can do better."

**6. New Love**

"Mattie.. I don't want better. I want you." Alfred looked into the other man's eyes seriously.

"You can have any one you want.."

"I know."

"You can find some one better.. more attractive.."

"There is no one more beautiful than you to me."

"Some one whose moods are predictable.."

"I don't care."

"You can find some one new."

"What part of 'I don't want any one else' do you not understand?" Alfred asked, pulling Matthew into a tight hug.

**7. Alley**

Alleys made him nervous. It may have been a touch of claustrophobia, or his uneasiness about the dark. Deep down he knew however it was something else. He had heard one too many stories about what could happen if you walked down a dark alley on the wrong side of town.

Alfred placed an arm around Matthew's shoulders. Weather or not he sensed the man's nervousness was a mystery, but none the less the simple action had quieted down the little panicked voice in his head.

**8. Riddle**

"Come on Mattie, just a hint. I'm dying over here." Alfred whined and clung to his boy friend's legs. Matthew only smiled wryly as he sipped his coffee.

"If I told you what would be the fun of it?" He peered down at the man whose chin rested on his lap. His bright blue eyes stared up at him, desperate for an answer. However, the sad truth was, not even Matthew knew the answer to the riddle he had told him. He just enjoyed it when the exuberant blond was confused, and would look up at him with that cute pout that he never dared to show to anyone else.

**9. You and Me**

"Mattie, one day I swear I'm gunna take you away from here."

"And where would you take me?" Matthew asked scepticly, crossing his arms and staring up at Alfred over the rim of his glasses.

"Somewhere far away, where it will be just me and you." Alfred swung his legs idily, not nervous in the least about the danger of his high perch atop a tree branch.

"You know you'd get sick of me eventually." Matthew circled the spot below where Alfred sat. "I can get pretty annoying you know." Alfred leaned backwards and hooked his legs so he could hang upside down from the branch.

"Yeah.. I guess you got a point there." He smiled, looking into Matthew's amused eyes. "SpiderMan Kiss!" He called laughing, before claiming Matthew's lips with his own.

**10. I Do**

"Not."

"Do."

"Not!"

"Do."

"NOT!"

"Do-di-do-di-do~"

"Mattie. I do NOT smell! Its called MUSK!"

"Sunshine, there's a difference between 'musk' and B.O."

**11. Secret**

"Hey Mattie! Guess what I brought home for dinner!" Alfred held up a bag excitedly.

"McDonalds?" Matthew didn't even have to turn around to know the answer.

"Um.. No." Alfred lowered the bag and hid it behind his back.

"No?"

"No."

"What is it then?"

"Umm... Secret."

"Secret?"

"Yeah. Its a secret dinner."

"Hm."

"Oh just shut up, close your eyes and open your damn mouth oh maple bitch of mine!" Alfred yelled, unwrapping a chicken burger for Matthew.

**12. DO NOT ENTER**

Alfred zipped up his suitcase and wiped the beads of sweat of his forhead.

"I'm gunna miss you while you're gone ya know.." Matthew said quietly, leaning against the door frame. Alfred turned and smiled at him.

"I'm gunna miss you too Angel." He said, pulling the man into an embrace. He let his hand wander down south and grabbed Matthew's bottom playfully.

"HEY!" Matthew squeaked in surprise. Alfred laughed and pecked his lips.

"See you in a few days Angel." He said before turning and waving good bye, leaving Matthew completely oblivious to the sign taped to his rear that read 'Do not enter.'

**13. Colors**

"Hey Babe?"

"Hm?" Matthew was focusing on stirring a pot of spaghetti sauce, and didn't bother turning around.

"Whats your favorite food?" The question was innocent enough, but rather silly considering who Alfred was asking.

"Pancakes and maple syrup. I thought that much was obvious?" He smiled, stifling a giggle as he glanced over his shoulder.

"Oh right.. Hey babe?"

"Yes?"

"Whats your favorite animal?"

"Hmm... I dunno.. either a polar bear or a beaver... OH! Maybe a beluga whale!"

"Cool.. Hey babe?"

Matthew sighed. "Yes Alfred?"

"Whats your favorite color!" Matthew wanted to be annoyed at the man, but the smile he was receiving made it difficult.

"Blue. Definitely blue."

"Blue..?" Alfred questioned. "Weird.. I would have thought it was red or something.."

"Really? I don't find it weird."

"Why?"

Matthew smiled softly. "Because blue is the color of your eyes."

**14. Cruel**

Sometimes life can be so cruel. It hurt to think like that, but it was a sad fact. But it was all right, Matthew thought as he dragged his hand across the bed, searching for his Sunshine's hand. Eventually fingers brushed together and hands met. It didn't matter how cruel life was, so long as he had this little peice of happiness right here.

**15. Kings, Queens, and Jokers**

Matthew stared down at the assortment of cards that were lain on the table. Soft violet eyes studied each face, unsure of which move to make.

"SOLITARE SUCKS!" Alfred yelled out, making Matthew jump. He then swiped his hand across the table, successfully sweeping all the cards onto the floor.

"What the hell was that for?" Matthew demanded, glaring hard at the other man.

"I'm bored, and you're not doing a very good job at entertaining me."

Matthew's glare only intensified at that answer.

**16. Run Free**

When ever he had the chance, Matthew liked to run. There was something liberating about running as fast as you can, with no direction or reason. For a few breif moments he would be sent back in time, back when he was small and the grass would brush against his shoulders, his bare feet pounding on the soft earth. His arms outstretched, he closed his eyes and felt a smile tug at his lips. As the wind whipped through his hair, he felt honestly happy.

**17. Where are the Crackers?**

"Baby, where'd you put the crackers?" Alfred poked his head out from the pantry.

"The crackers?" Matthew raised an eyebrow, not bothering to look up from the book he was reading. "You polished those off yesterday, remember?"

"Wait, really?"

"Yup. ...Porker."

**18. Life**

"Well, you know what they say Al: 'When life gives you lemons-'"

"You throw them at England?"

"..."

"That's not how it goes?"

"No. No Sunshine. That's not how it goes."

"Aww.."

**19. R is for Revenge**

Alfred watched in mute horror as his beloved White house was sent aflame. He sunk to his knees, unable to tear his gaze from the scene before him.

"I told you brother.." Soft foot steps padded behind him, before coming to a halt. "I will not let you get away with what you did to York ..." Alfred couldn't bring himself to answer. "How does it feel?" Matthew asked, the glow from the fire lighting up his face, making him look nothing like the usual meek boy he had all ways known.

**20. Burning**

It kind of scared America a little. He had to admit, ever since Canada burned down the White House all those years ago, the northern nation had developed into a bit of a pyro maniac. However, he didn't DARE even attempting to snatch the lighter away from bemused blond. Alfred had learned to never interfere unless Matthew really, really, REALLY was in danger of burning something down. Lest of course he'd enjoy having his hair lit a blaze. Besides, candles were far safer than dry leaves, balled up news papers, bugs or garbage, right? ...Right?

**21. Do You Want To Know?**

_"All right Matthew, I have to go grab your new mother's bum now. Good bye!" _In the background he heard Japan shriek and England giggle maniacally before the line went dead. Canada stared at the phone for a moment, the humming of the dial tone still echoing from the device.

"What'd pops have to say?" Alfred asked from his reclining spot on the couch.

"Trust me Alfie... You don't want to know."

**22. Discovery**

"You know, just when I think I know everything about you, I learn something new..."

"And what would that be?" Matthew reached up and lazily brushed a lock of Alfred's sandy blond hair out of his face.

"You're even more beautiful in the moon light"

Matthew smiled. "You cheesy bastard.." He wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

**23. Birthday**

"Guess what next week is?" Alfred held Matthew close and giggled childishly into his hair.

"Hmm..." The slightly younger nation pondered for a moment. "I don't know, what?" Alfred sounded disappointed.

"Really Mattie? Its my birthday!" Matthew smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I know, mine too. Happy early birthday love."

"Oh... Yeah... I knew that!"

"...Dork."

"Yeah, but I'm YOUR dork."

"MmmHmm..." Matthew pulled on Alfred's cheek playfully. "Looks like."

**24. Rocks Aren't the Same**

"Mattie.. You're never gunna the target with rocks." Alfred crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side.

"Sure I can. If I find a way to get you to eat your cauliflower, I can hit that target with this rock."

"First of all, I all ready told you, cauliflower is evil and is not to be eaten. And second of all, rocks aren't the same as bullets."

Canada tossed a small rock up and down in his hand, focusing on his target. "Wanna make a bet?" He said.

"Please Mattie. It would hardly be a bet."

"Fine." Canada said nonchalantly, still tossing his rock up and down in his hand. "I guess the 'hero' is scared." That made America twitch.

"I'm _not _scared." America argued defiantly. "I just think its stupid. There is _no _way you can win."

"Then I guess it should be no problem for you to win."

"Damn straight."

"Hmm."

"What did you have in mind?" America sighed.

"Loser buys coffee?" Canada smirked.

"You're on.  
>America crossed his arms across his chest, while Canada pulled his arm back and sent the stone flying. America's jaw dropped as, sure enough the rock hit its target. Canada smiled triumphantly.<p>

"Just so you know, I prefer Tim Hortons coffee to McDonalds."

**25. Shadow**

When they were younger Matthew was like Alfred's shadow, all ways following him and clinging to his side. The elders would laugh warmly at the sight, finding it quite adorable and sweet, while the two boys ignored them.

**26. Fate**

Maybe it was fate he thought, that lead them to this exact peaceful moment in time.

**27. Freedom Isn't Free**

It was a rare thing for Matthew to hear Alfred recite poetry.

_I watched the flag pass by one day._

_It fluttered in the breeze_

_A young soldier saluted it, and then_

_He stood at ease._

_I looked at him in uniform_

_So young, so tall, so proud-_

Alfred's voice was calm and quiet, so different then its usual energetic tone. Matthew listened in silence, letting his eyes drift shut, lulled by the somber speech. _No.._ He thought. _Freedom wasn't free.._

**28. Wildflowers**

Two small blond haired boys sat among the flowers in a large empty field. The younger one held a little white bear in his lap, his chubby legs pulled underneath the folds of his nightgown as he studied the other boy's movements. The other boy in question stuck his tounge out of the corner of his mouth as he fiddled and fussed with the clover stems he held in his hands.

"All done!" He announced cheerfully, grinning as he held up a crown of flowers. "For you! Now you can be my princess!" He said, placing the crown on his 'brother's' head. The two didn't share any blood, but that didn't matter to their elders, they were brothers in name only.

"W-why do I have to be a princess..?" The newly crowned boy asked timidly, making the other laugh.

"Because I'm the hero!"

**29. Energy**

Some times Canada just had to sit back and wonder, 'just where the hell did America get all his energy?'

**30. Notes**

"Alfred.." Canada sighed. "When are you going to start taking your own notes?"

"When Iggy stops making such boring speeches. Its not MY fault I fell asleep."

"Of course not." Canada rolled his eyes, and begrudgingly handed over his notes to the American.

**31. Numbers**

"I hate math."

"I know you do. I heard you the first twelve time you said it."

**32. Dying Fire**

Matthew hated to admit it, he really did, but Alfred had changed. That familiar spark that usually lit up the cheerful blond's eyes just seemed to have faded away. Sure Alfred still smiled and joked, he laughed and did the same stupid things he all ways did. But something was off.

His laughter seemed all most forced, and his smile didn't quite reach his eyes, also, did he skip dinner again?

Matthew was worried. What was wrong?

**33. Breaking Point**

"A...Alfred..? What are you doing?" Alfred blinked and turned to face the sound of the voice.

"Saving you..." He murmured, tears threatening to spill from his deep blue eyes. "Mattie.. they want me dead..." His voice cracked, and the hand holding the revolver to his head started to quiver.

"Alfred.. w-who does? Who wants you dead?"

"Every one."

"That's not true!" Matthew cried.

"Yes it is... Please go away.." Alfred wiped his cheek, trying to erase any proof that he was crying. "I don't want you to see what I'm going to do."

"Alfred listen to me!"

**34. Fish**

"Hey Sunshine!"

"Huh?" Alfred turned his head to the sound of the familiar voice.

"Floor fish!" Matthew hurled a salmon at Alfred's head, stupefying the man as the fish hit is nose.

"The hell was that!" The blond shouted, blue eyes widening comically while the other man shrugged.

"I found a fish."

"So you decided to throw it at my head?"

"Well I didn't know how long it had been sitting on the porch, so I couldn't very well eat it."

**35. Trapped**

"Hey, Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"Well... I was wondering..." Alfred pushed himself up from his spot on their bed and propped himself up on his elbows. "-Whats it like? You know... When you space out like that?" Matthew was caught off guard by the seemingly random question, but took a moment to consider it anyway.

"Well... I suppose its kind of like a really lucid dream. Like... I'm awake and I'm not. It's like I'm in my body but I'm... I don't know-"  
>"Trapped?" Alfred offered.<p>

"Yeah... Trapped."

**36. Dancing**

Alfred could not sing to save his life, but when he danced each move fell gracefully into the next. It was strangely hypnotic.

**37. Don't Go**

** "**Angel~" Alfred whined. "Where are you going? Come back!"

"Al... I just have to pee."

"Don't go!"

"...Really bad."

**38. Alone**

Matthew just couldn't sleep alone. He simply couldn't. Ever since he was young he had all ways been afraid. He wasn't sure if it was the dark or simply the knowledge that there was no one to protect him, but he couldn't stand being alone at night. Before he had all ways curled up to his bear.. what was his name again? Kuma-something. But when Alfred moved in, he found that human contact was so much more comforting. Alfred was so much larger than Kumajiji, and actually hugged him back. It was nice, and he felt so much safer.

**39. Betrayal**

They were too loud. Much much too loud. Why did it have to hurt so much? Matthew clasped his hands over his ears and screwed his eyes shut. Too loud. Too loud. There were too many voices. His papa, England, and the cries of all his countries people, nearly all immigrants from other lands. It was hard to bear sometimes. The internal disputes between his clashing cultures, even now Quebec was trying for independence. He wondered what it would be like if the French and the English never settled in his land. What would have happened if he never accepted them? What would have happened if he listened to his mother Native America. He felt awful sometimes; he never meant to betray her, he thought.

**40. Due Date**

"So, Mattie, when is my baby due?"

"Alfred. We've been through this before. I have a penis. I can not, nor do I have any desire to carry your child, no matter how many times we have sex."

"How abou-"

"And no. I'm not getting a sex change."

"what ab-"

"If you want a baby that bad, _you_ can have the sex change."

**41. Sealed in Blood**

So maybe it _wasn't _the best idea to become blood brothers. Neither of the boys had expected to bleed as much as they did, and instead of performing a bond strengthening ritual, they both wound up screaming and crying in fear that they may bleed to death.

**42. Impossible**

They got into arguments quite often. Most of the times it was about silly things, who ate the last slice of the _good_ bread, who left the toilet seat up, ectera. But no matter the topic, with two extremely stubborn men, it was nearly impossible to win.

**43. Party**

"A-Al.. Do I have to go?"

"Yes."

"B-but you know I don't feel comfortable at parties.."

"Angel. Its our wedding party. Its pretty important that you go."

Matthew whined anyway.

**44. Sparkle**

America wasn't sure if it was adorable or hilarious the way Canada's eyes seemed to sparkle with glee, when his favorite brand of maple syrup went on sale.

**45. Be a Man**

"Okay now, hold still. This may sting a bit." Matthew pulled up a chair beside Alfred and began to dampen a small cloth with antiseptic.

"I'm a man! I can take it!" Alfred assured, smiling brightly. His grin caused a number of his his fresh wounds on his face to crinkle.

"All right... If you say so.." Matthew began to gently cleanse each of the wounds methodically. Some how Alfred had managed to anger a raccoon, and had almost succeeded in getting mauled to death.

"OW OW HEY! Are you trying to kill me here?" He shrieked, attempting to pull away.

Matthew sighed. "Don't be a baby, I thought you were a 'man'"

"I am a man." Alfred pouted."Just... a _gentle _man."

"Just hold still."

"FINE!" Still pouting, Alfred obliged while Matthew started to _gently _apply a few band-aids to his face.

**46. Go For a Swim**

"No, no, no and no. I am NOT going skinny dipping." Matthew crossed his arms and stared at Alfred seriously.

"C'mon baby, its boiling tonight and its not like I've never seen you naked before."

"Al, I am not swimming naked in the leech infested lake."

"Angel come on, it'll feel go-wait, did you say leeches?"

**47. Am I Dreaming?**

He never had much luck in love. Every person he ever dated ended up using him, almost destroying his faith in love. However.. why was now so different? This couldn't be true.. He had to be dreaming.

**48. Too Good To Be True**

Sometimes it just felt too good to be true. Alfred's arms were so strong, and they held him so close. If he fell, would Alfred really catch him? Or would he forget about him like every one else and leave him laying in the dirt? _Please God.. Please... _He prayed. _Don't let him let me go..._

**49. BAD**

This was bad. This was worse than bad. No words could describe the horror he felt when he heard the panicked Italian on the other side of the phone.

_"America! I'm so sorry! H-he ran ahead.. a-and he didn't see the car and.. I'm just so sorry! H-he's in the hospital right now! Please come!"_

As if he needed prompting. Like a bullet he took off to the car and drove as fast as he could to the hospital. No, this couldn't be happening.

**50. 50%**

".. I'm terribly sorry..." Alfred bit his lip. All ready he was worried to death, but now he felt ready to faint. "We've done all we could, but there was some damage done to his brain." Alfred licked his lips and asked shakily.

"S-so.. so what does that mean?"

"I'm afraid there is only a fifty percent chance of him waking up. And even then, there is an extremely high possibility that the damage will permanently effect him."

**51. Elemental Tempest**

Ever since his accident, Matthew's moods have been random and unpredictable. One minute he would softly nuzzle into Alfred's neck, the next he would try to snap it. Suffice to say, Alfred felt he was going to go insane himself. It was impossible to keep up Matthew's mood swings, and the medication the man was prescribed seem to only make him increasingly tired. Not to mention his constant lapses in memory.

However, even as frustrating this new Matthew was, he knew he had to stay. He promised himself that he would stay by the man no matter what. He was the hero after all. He looked down to sleeping man whose head resided on his lap and smiled softly, petting his hair soothingly. And this was still his Angel.

**52. Too Late**

"Mattie I want a Big Mac."

"Sorry hun, the pot roast is almost done."

"That ryhmed."

"That it did." Matthew flicked off oven.

**53. But I DIDN'T Do It**

It was one of those rare, quiet evenings that they shared. Both men sat on the couch, Alfred lazily flipping through the television channels, while Matthew leaned against him, focused on his book. All of a sudden something seemed off.

"Oh come on Al.. Really?" Matthew turned and fanned the pages of his book, trying to ward off the foul stench that wafted in.

"Huh? What? What?" He said looking genuinely confused.

"What do you mean what?" Matthew asked him angrily, before getting up and leaving the room. Alfred glared down at the small polar bear that lay curled up on the shag rug.

"I hate you." He told it bitterly. He swore that he saw the bear smirking at him.

**54. Hot**

"I need you to sit up baby.." Alfred removed the damp wash cloth from Matthew's forehead and helped him into a semi-sitting position. He popped two white tablets into the boy's mouth and offered him some water to wash them down with. "There we go..." He layed him back down and stroked his pale blond hair, feeling the heat radiate from his body.

"I wanna go home.." Matthew whined weakly. "I miss Kumi."

"You'll have to wait until you're feeling better Angel."

"But 'm feeling better now." No sooner had he finished his sentence before his body was wracked with a series of painful coughs.

"No, you're not." Alfred placed a soft kiss on the sickly blond's head. "You need to wait until England says you're well enough.

"But I wanna go."

"If you keep arguing I'm going to leave you here and lock the door behind me."

Matthew whimpered at the threat and looked to Alfred pleadingly. "But I feel gross and hot and hurty.."

"I mean it." Alfred rose from his spot on the edge of the bed, trying not to focus on the panicked look on the other's face. Matthew looked near to tears. "Are you going to stay and let them take care of you?" Alfred reasoned again, getting a weak nod as a response.

"Only if you make it not hot... I'm so hot..."

Alfred sighed. "Lemme go see where Japan keeps the air conditioner."

**55. Optimism**

However annoying it got, Matthew had to admit, Alfred's persistent optimism was his best quality.

**56. Lucky 13**

Matthew was a little superstitious. "Mattie, you know 13 isn't a lucky number, right?" Alfred asked him.

"What?"

"Yeah. Actually its one of the most unlucky numbers ever. Jason Voorhees, remember?"

"SHIT!"

**57. I'm In**

"Hey Angel, I bet I could eat more pancakes then you."

"That's one bet you're not gunna win Sunshine."

"Wanna find out?" Alfred smirked. "Loser does dishes."

"You're on."

In the end they both felt too sick to leave the table, let alone do the dishes.

**58. Slightly Disturbed**

When Arthur stepped outside his bedroom door, he was ill prepared for the shriek that greeted him. "Oh my God! You really WERE screwing in the there, weren't you?" Alfred looked at his father figure, his face a mix of disgust, horror, shock and confusion.

"Er..Um..Well.." The English man stuttered while attempting to smooth his hair back down with his hand. He swore he could practically feel Kiku blushing from the other side of the door. There was no way he didn't hear Alfred's wail. "Well..." He cleared his throat and adjusted his tie. "I believe you said earlier we had business to discuss, yes?" He then brushed past his shocked surrogate son, and walked as calmly as he could to the living room, barely able to hold in his blush.

**59. Loathing**

If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was whipped cream on pancakes. It was just unnatural and wrong.

**60. Worse**

Sometimes it was hard to tell what was worse: Hungry Alfred, or horny Alfred.

**61. Speak**

Many people thought Matthew was shy. While that was true for the most part, only Alfred knew how snarky he could get.

**62. Toys**

"Hey Mattie? Lets go to an adult store and pick out something nice for you?" Alfred beamed. "They've got a shit load of kinky stuff in there!" Matthew's face turned beat red and stopped in his tracks. "I'll take that as a yes!" Alfred laughed loudly and grabbed his new husband's hand, practically dragging him to the nearest sex shop.

"Al... D-don't you ha-have enough of that stuff all ready?" Matthew whined, dragging his feet, obviously not interested in the least.

"Yeah... but I'm interested in what _you_ think will feel good on you." Alfred winked. "Now lets go buy you some new toys!" He sang, unnecessarily loud.

**63. Ocean**

Such pretty eyes, Canada thought. How was it possible for them to be so blue? Alfred's eyes were as deep and as beautiful as the ocean, he thought.

**64. Deceived**

A young Alfred grinned widely, feeling ever so smart and mature that England had told HIM where babies came from.

"And then," He drawled. "-The stork takes the baby from the cabbage, and leaves it on the doorstep of the new mommy and daddy!" Matthew furrowed his brows in thought. Slowly his face took on an expression of horror, and exclaimed in his heavy french accent.

"Z'at iz no what France told me!"

**65. Black and White**

Ever since the color t.v came around, Alfred had come to hate black and white movies.

**66. Whatever**

Whenever Alfred was in the dog house, he would receive the silent treatment.

"Angel, if you say 'whatever' one more time I'm going to have to take drastic measures."

"Whatever.." Matthew rolled his eyes and ignored the warning, making Alfred frown.

"Okay... But don't say I didn't warn you.." The next morning they woke up naked in each others arms and all was forgiven.

**67. Death**

He had honestly thought for a terrifying moment that Matthew was going to die. The way how he layed in that hospital bed, so still.. It hurt him, seeing all those machines hooked up to his Angel. He heard that some people never woke up from comas. No! NO! That was insane.. He musn't think like that.. No.. Matthew would wake up. He had to. After all.. why would he have bought that wedding ring for him if Matthew wasn't even awake to say yes? No. He would wake up, and they would get married and live happily ever after. Maybe even adopt a few kids!

He spent his time with those thoughts, despite the tears that betrayed him.

**68. Jump**

"Come on Mattie, just jump."

"Hell no!" Matthew clung tighter to the tree trunk. The branch he was sitting on was beginning to dig uncomfortably into his thighs, and he cursed himself internally for wearing shorts today of all days.

"Just jump, I'll catch you don't worry!" Alfred persisted, holding out his arms, ready to catch him.

"How the hell can I not worry!" Matthew snapped back.

"Its okay An-"

"Don't you dare tell me 'its okay,' because news flash, its not."

Alfred sighed and scratched the back of his head in confusion. "Hey Angel.. Are you afraid of hights?"

"What the fuck was your first clue!"

**69. Broken Promise**

Alfred ran his fingers through his hair, trying to comprehend the situation before him. All ready the alcohol had slowed his thought process, and he was not entirly sure what he was to do.

"Mattie... I thought you was gunna be the des... designated driver..?" Matthew looked up at him, he lay where he had fallen earlier, still giggling childishly.

"Sorry... papa has the BEST wine!" Matthew then broke out in a fit of laughter, finding Alfred's confused face extremely amusing at the moment.

**70. All the Little Things**

"You are my sunshine... My only sunshine..." Alfred felt his eye lids grow heavier with softly sung lyric. "You never know dear.. how much I love you...Please don't take my sunshine away.." Every time with out fail, Matthew's gently singing would lull him to sleep. Alfred placed his hands ontop of the ones that were holding him. It was small things like this that made him love this man.

**71. Six Feet Underground**

"Hey Mattie? When I die can you bury me with my cell phone?"

"Um... Why?" Matthew looked up at Alfred and momentarily stopped scratching his bear's head.

"Well... I heard some times doctors make mistakes and people can get buried alive."

"Al, that doesn't happen any more. Doctors have more advanced technology, and better skills."

"How d'you know?" Alfred persisted, crossing his arms.

"Trust me Al."

"Please?"

Matthew sighed and stood up from his kneeling position, and dusted off his calves. "Fine. I'll make sure you're buried with your cell." Alfred smiled and thanked him.

**72. Bug**

"Sp-Sp-Sp-SP-" With a sigh Matthew brushed the spider off of Alfred, who was nearing a panic attack. Alfred sighed with relief when the bug was no longer on him.

"You're the last person I would expect to be arachnophobic."

"Shut up! Its one of the most common phobias!" Alfred snapped. "Arthur said so!"

"MmmHmm.."

**73. Alibi**

Alfred had always had some way of manipulating Matthew. When they were younger Alfed often convinced Matthew to cover for him whenever he decided to get into mischeif.

**74. On Holiday**

Matthew flinched as the cool aloe vera gel was applied to his sun reddened back.

"I warned you babe.." Alfred poured a generous amount of the green ooze onto Matthew's shoulders.

"J-just shut up and keep rubbing."

**75. No News**

"Hey Angel, did the newspaper come to-OH DEAR GOD!" Alfred rushed into the kitchen and turned on the tap in sink, nearly bowling over the blond Canadian that was standing in front of it. In no time Alfred had successfully put out the steadily raising flames that spouted out of the sink.

"What the hell was that?" Alfred's eyes were wide as saucers as he questioned the Canadian.

"I was bored..." Matthew fidgeted slightly, bowing his head to gaze at the floor, looking much like a nervous child. Alfred pulled out a blackened and soaking wet newspaper from the sink.

"I guess no news today.." Alfred sighed.

"Sorry Sunshine..."

"Yeah... I know.." He ruffled Matthew's hair playfully.

**76. Under the Stars**

Matthew folded his arms on the window sill and looked out at the night sky. A soft smile graced his features as he recalled many years ago, a little blue eyed boy teaching him a song about the stars. Sighing softly, he stepped away from the window and padded back to bed. Silently he once more slipped beneath the covers, and once he was comfortable pulled his blue eyed lover close.

Matthew gently brushed the man's bangs away from his face, hoping not to disturbing. Matthew loved how over all these years, Al still managed to look as innocent as ever while he slept.

**77. Running Away**

"COME ON MATTIE! DON'T BE A CHICKEN!" A young Alfred laughed, waving his soiled, bloodied bandage around wildly.

"I am not a chicken! Th-that's is just gross!" Matthew retorted, peeking from his hiding spot behind a thick oak tree. "Th-throw it away and m-make England r-re-bandage your arm!"  
>"No way!" Alfred snorted, throwing it at Matthew's head.<p>

**78. Window**

"So..." Alfred sipped his coffee thoughtfully. "How did 'this' happen?"

"Just shut up and help me!"

"I dunno Angel.. I'm kinda liking you in this position." Matthew had lost his house key at some point during the day, and was trying to get into the house via the kitchen window. Unfortunately things had not gone according to plan, and now he was stuck half way, his rear facing Alfred.

"Don't get any ideas now!" Matthew squirmed, trying to free himself while Alfred chuckled. Swiftly Alfred brought his hand down on Matthew's backside, smacking it playfully.

"Hey!" He shrieked in surprise, kicking his legs feebly. Alfred couldn't help but laugh.

**79. Make Me Happy**

"Fine." Matthew snapped, looking at Alfred seriously despite the tears streaming down his face. "You say you 'love me' but then you treat me like air. I'm sick of it." He paused to wipe away some of the tears off his cheeks. "You want to love me, love me."

"I'll do that then!" Alfred held his arms out, as if the action would allow Matthew to see into his heart and see he wasn't lying. "Please Mattie! I just want to make you happy!"

"And how the fuck would you be able to do that?" The arms that pulled him close, and the lips that crashed against his answered his question.

**80. Villain**

Border line personality disorder. It was like some evil force that stole Matthew away from him. Some villain that took over his boyfriend's body, and made him angry, moody and unpredictable and made him stare off into space for hours on end. Border line personality disorder was a worthy foe, and a villain that not even he, Alfred Jones, the United States of America and the worlds hero, could defeat. Not even for the sake of his boy friend's sanity.

**81. Masquerade**

Beneath that care free demeanor, and happy smile, all most no one knew of the sorrow that haunted the American nation. No one knew knew of the crumbling fortress the man had built around himself. It was all an act really, he hated for people to see his weaker side. So far his facade had worked. He had fooled every one he thought... So why was Matthew kneeling beside him, why did he look so worried?

"Sunshine..? Are you all right?" A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder, making him tense instinctively.

"Yeah." He answered automatically, barely able to even mask the quiver that was in his voice.

"All right.." Matthew wrapped his arms around the other man anyway, pulling him into his chest. Alfred didn't protest to the action.

"I-I'm fine.. I swear.. N-nothings wrong.." He insisted.

"Alfred... even a hero can't be strong all the time." Matthew cooed, running his fingers through Alfred's hair.

**82. Don't Make a Sound**

Matthew didn't dare make a sound. Alfred was over worked and it had taken quite a bit of convincing on Matthew's behalf to get the man to take a rest. Gently, Matthew ran his fingers through Alfred's hair. He noticed how it was slightly greasy and how messy it had become. Matthew let out a small sigh and held Alfred tighter. Sometimes that man really worried him.

**83. Cold**

"Ya cold?"

"Hm? No, don't worry about me, I've long since gotten used to the cold.."

Alfred took off his jacket and wrapped it around the northern nation's shoulders anyway, eventually ceasing Matthew's shivers.

**84. Umbrella**

The first time they held hands it was pouring rain. Matthew had forgotten his umbrella, and not wanting his good business suit to get soaking wet, he stood under the cover of the oning. For a while he stood there waiting for the rain to let up, as one by one the other nations left the world meeting hall. Matthew let out a sigh, about ready to give in and blot for his car and just pay for dry cleaning anyway, when a familiar voice sang out.

"Stranded bro?" Alfred laughed. "I guess I'll just have to be a hero and save you!" With a smile he pulled out a red, white and blue stripped umbrella and popped it open.

Matthew wasn't all too eager to get so close to the other man. Ever since they were children Alfred had been loud, and Matthew recalled a few times where he thought he .was going to go deaf. Sadly however, it appeared Alfred was his only option. Ducking under the umbrella the two set out into the pounding rain.

Soon it became apparent that the umbrella was much too small for more than one person, so both nations had to snuggle as close to each other as they could to avoid getting wet. It was Alfred that took the initiative and pulled Matthew closer by his hip, causing the slightly shorter of the two to squeak in surprise.

"Not used to close contact, are ya?" Alfred asked. Matthew nodded in response. "Ya know, you haven't changed a bit since we were kids. You're still as talkative as you were back then too!" He continued with a laugh. "Any way, sorry to scare you bra, but its the only way to keep you from wandering off and getting soaked!" He laughed again, confusing Matthew a bit.

"S'kay.." Was Matthew's quiet answer. In attempt to make their positions slightly less awkward, reached over to help hold the umbrella.

"Its okay Mattie! I got it! I am the hero after all." Matthew wanted to roll his eyes at that. Alfred took his hand off of the other man's hip, and shifted the umbrella to his other hand so they could both hold it.

Momentarily their hands touched, making both men jolt involuntarily. _Oh God why is my heart racing? Please don't let him notice.._ Were Alfred's panicked thoughts. Little did he know Matthew was thinking almost the exact same thing. By the time they reached Matthew's car, Alfred's hand hand managed to find its way on top of Matthew's. It was a little strange, but both men hovered outside the car for a few minutes, neither wanting to be the one to break the moment.

**85. Please**

"Yo Mattie! Gimme a chip!" Alfred called from his spot on the couch. Matthew sat curled up on the recliner across from him, a tin of Pringles in his lap.

"Gimme gimme never gets, don't you know your manners yet?" He sang, raising a chip to his mouth and biting it in half.

**86. To and From**

It had been an expensive relationship at the start. To fly back and forth between each others countries had also been very tiring. At least now they had bought a home close enough to each others borders where they could live in peace.

**87. Say When**

Matthew eyed the brown liquid greedily as Alfred practically emptied the bottle onto his plate. "More!" Matthew demanded.

"Geez. Ya want some pancakes with your syrup?"

"Yeah. More of that too."

"..."

**88. On Top of the World**

Despite what everyone thought, Alfred didn't all ways feel like a hero. However there we certain things that Matthew did that made him remember that feeling.

**89. Forgiveness**

Alfred had remembered something Arthur had told him once. "Forgiving is one thing, but forgetting is something else entirely."

**90. Mr. Mom**

"Mom?" Matthew crossed his arms and gave Alfred a look that was half way between a pout and a glare. "Why am I 'mom'" Alfred laughed nervously.

"W-well... no offence.. But if we had to choose roles, you would definitely be mom." Matthew's look only intensified.

"Do I have to be called mom?"

"H-hey, if he calls you mom and it sticks don't blame me..."

**91. Doomsday Clock**

"You don't really believe that stuff, do you?" Matthew asked. Alfred didn't answer.

**92. Gold**

Gold. That was what it was like, Matthew thought as he ran his fingers through Alfred's short blond hair. Alfred sipped his coffee, half lidded blue eyes barely registering what was on the television. Neither of the two really cared what was on the annoying box; Alfred was close to falling asleep any way, and Matthew found the soft feeling of his boyfriend's golden locks more entertaining than any reality show re-run.

**93. Unstoppable**

Alfred knew his boyfriend was a pushover, but he knew there were times when Matthew's eyes would light up like wild fire, and he could be un-bloody-stoppable.

**94. Race**

"First one to the bedroom tops tonight!" Both men then took off like bats out of hell towards the bedroom.

**95. Time is Running Short**

Matthew looked behind him, pausing in his hike. "Come on Al, the sun is going to set soon, and we still haven't made it to the top of the hill yet!"

_God dammit.._ Alfred thought. _This is NOT a hill. It's a fucking mountain! _This would definitely be the last time he ever went hiking with the Canadian.

**96. Not Over Yet**

"DAMMIT ALFRED! THIS IS IN NO WAY OVER!" Matthew wriggled in his confines, ready to throttle Alfred for leaving him in such a state.

**97. This is Home**

As much Alfred hated to admit it, but Arthur's house in London all ways had a homey feel to it. While he thought that the English man didn't make the best company, he did enjoy visiting him. Alfred sipped his tea. Admittedly, he didn't really like tea like he used to, but he drank it anyway, happy that even after all these years Arthur still remembered _'orange pekoe, three creams, six sugars.'_

**98. Almost**

"Almost th-there..." Alfred panted, focused on the squirming man beneath him.

**99. Tranquil**

They lay in bed, Matthew reading aloud in the fading twilight from a book he had borrowed from his father's expance library; while Alfred listened, his head resting against reading man's chest. Honestly he found the book extremely boring, and wasn't interested in the least in works of Dickens, Austin, Webster or Shakespere, but he couldn't be bothered to complain as fatigue began to plague his senses. Eventually the reading broke off, and Alfred felt a light weight on his back. Slightly curious he tilted his head upwards and smiled tiredly at the realization that Matthew had fallen asleep.

He didn't bother taking the still open book from his hand that now rested upon the small of his back. What did he care anyhow, he was tired and if the pages got wrinkled Arthur would just have to suck it up.

It had been a busy day, and he was tired. He let his eyes shut not before he kissed Matthew's bare chest. Soon the rythmatic beating of the other's heart lulled him into a blissful slumber.

**100. Peace at Last**

And so they both slept, neither dreamt of anything. It was wonderful really, for once all worries and fears, and past demons forgotten as the moon rose high into the sky. Finally, they could say they got their 'Happily ever after.'

Finally! \8D/ I've been working on this for ages and only just now buckled down and finished it. I hope you enjoyed this bucket of fluff and corn and nonsense

The poem used it titled "freedom isn't free" by Kelly Strong, and can be read here: .

Also, I used this: .com/gallery/?q=hetalia+where+babies+come+from#/d25v9id for number 64, because the idea was hilarious XD Go praise this person


End file.
